Reverberation
by Evil Detective
Summary: Anna dies on an accident and Elsa blames herself for being unable to save her. Years later, Elsa finds herself interested at a mysterious girl who has the same name as her sister. Contains DnD and WoW elements


**Reverberation**

* * *

 **Summary:** Anna dies on an accident and Elsa blames herself for being unable to save her. Years later, Elsa finds herself interested at a mysterious Princess who has the same name as her sister. Contains DnD and WoW elements

* * *

A/n: Special thanks go to the Elsanna's chat at discord, it was very encouraging.

Hey, I actually was able to finish the first chapter! Anyway enjoy.

Special thanks to Maruyama Kugane, for his inspiring Overlord Twitter Side Story.

Ah, and unbetaed, but I gave this a re-read tho... If you want to offer the beta reading service for this fic, please let me know.

As for how I get the title, I don't know- it just popped out I guess.

Contains DnD, WoW, and other game related elements. DOTA? Elder Scrolls? Who knows.

* * *

 _Chapter 1: The Accident_

* * *

Eight years old Elsa Arendelle sniffed.

She stood idly, clutching her mother's sleeve in fear.

"Will Anna be okay?" She quivered as she looked at her baby sister who was now ice cold.

The King of Trolls grasped Anna's body, before shaking his head.

"I'm afraid it's too late…" He spoke and Adgar gasped, looking at her daughter's body sadly.

"N-no…" Elsa started, taking a step forward. "You've got to save her!"

"It's already too late…" He muttered, giving Anna's cold and lifeless body back.

"You've got to save her!" Elsa pleaded again, she was desperate.

She couldn't accept the fact that Anna was dead.

Because of her.

Her father and mother soon consoled her, but her heart was already wounded.

She had hurt and killed her sister she cherished the most.

Her parents told her that it was an accident, and they officially declared to their subject that Princess Anna was dead due to a bad terminal cold.

Her body was buried on the next day, and Elsa wept, still unable to cope with the loss of her sister.

Deep down, Elsa believed that her sister wasn't really dead.

She even begged her parents to attach bell on Anna's casket, so if she ever woke up she could ring the bell and let people know she was not dead.

Her parents scowled and refused her request.

Elsa sighed in defeat.

Deep down, she knew Anna wasn't dead.

Because she… could still feel her.

There was still... a connection between them.

Despite Anna's cold and lifeless not breathing body Elsa had touched earlier.

"Now, shall we begin the burial ceremony?" King Adgar asked, patting her daughter's head.

"Yes, papa." Elsa muttered, her eyes hardened.

 _'I'm so sorry Anna…'_ Elsa thought, letting tears flew freely on her cheek.

She had to accept that there is no way Anna would be back and woke up.

She's dead.

She would never come back.

And Elsa had to move on, to be a Princess and heir of Arendelle for the sake of her family.

For Anna's sake, too.

* * *

 _Three months later…_

Princess Anna Arendelle finally awoke, feeling incredibly refreshed like she had been having a deep slumber.

She blinked, trying to remember what her dream was, and she did.

She met a scary looking talking skeleton.

She tried to remember what it said, but it quickly slipped her mind when she realized she wasn't on her bed.

"Wha?" Anna muttered before blinking away her unconsciousness.

At first darkness was all she could see, before her eyesight become clear.

From her vision, it felt like it was as clear as day, and she could see perfectly that she was locked in a sturdy wooden… cupboard?

"What's this?" Anna muttered to herself

She had no idea what was going on.

Anna didn't remember playing hide and seek with Elsa before, and she was sure she wouldn't hide inside a cupboard since it was dangerous.

Anna tried to push the wooden door but it wouldn't budge.

"You little…" She growled, before pushing it with all her might.

Anna managed to push the door open, before she was surprised by the amount of dirt that come flooding in.

 _Wha!?_

The girl had no time to react to the cave in as the dirt covered her face.

"Ugh!" She moaned, feeling dirt on her face.

Anna tried to sit down and raise her right hand; the dirt was troubling her.

It was not like they were heavy, but…

"「Gust of Wind」." Anna muttered, and suddenly there were a wind, pushing all the dirt away.

"That's better." Anna said, before wiping her dirty cheek with her sleeve.

The Princess blinked before she realized that she had just controlling the wind.

"That was so cool!" She yelled excitedly, unaware of her surroundings. "I bet Elsa would be excited, too! She wouldn't be the only one with powers!"

Anna fisted a pump up, highly excited.

"She wouldn't be lonely." Anna finished, smiling as she imagined her sister's excited face when she discovered that her baby sister also has powers.

"I gotta get Elsa… Where am I, exactly?" Anna looked up and see the earth around her.

She soon noticed that she was in a gravesite, and as she looked down… She noticed that she was in a coffin.

 _What._

The small girl really couldn't recall why she was in a coffin to begin with.

Did she die?

But that couldn't have happened, right?

She was pretty much alive, after all.

"I have to try to get out of here." The five years old girl mumbled, she shuddered at the thought of her being buried alive.

Anna tried to climb the gravesite, but to no avail.

The earth was quite wet, and she suspected it was raining for a while.

She sighed and looked around, suddenly wishing she could fly.

So she wouldn't be stuck in there.

"「Fly」." Anna muttered, before she blinked, not understanding why she spoke that word.

It was like an automatic response of her wish.

She soared up from the grave site, into the sky.

Anna blinked as she realized that she was flying.

 _Whoa._

Like, seriously whoa.

"This is amazing!" The young princess cheered.

Anna looked down, and stared at the tombstone of the now-empty coffin.

She willed herself to get down and slowly descended from a great height and landed easily on the ground beside the tombstone.

She frowned as she stared at her own coffin, and she didn't want anyone to think that there were grave robbers who ruined her resting place.

Well, she knew it wouldn't matter, but…

"「Readjust」." She spoke as she pointed to the gravesite, and she heard the sound of the coffin immediately closed, and the dirt adjusted itself into the grave site. Soon it's all went into how it was supposed to be. As if none of the mess that was her getting off the coffin using wind powers didn't happen.

Anna sighed, crossing her arms.

The last thing she remembered was her weird dream, and the fact that she was playing with Elsa.

Anna's eyes widened as she realized what could possibly happened and she blamed herself.

Elsa must have accidentally hurt her when she was being reckless.

The little girl looked at the name and words engraved at the tombstone sadly. There were epitaphs on her headstone.

 _Lost now but loved forever._

 _Sleep well, Anna._

Anna continued to read- she could read since it was simple phrases, and realized that there were her names and date of her 'death' below the epitaphs.

The date made her eyes widen, since it was the exact date when she woke up her sister and begged her to play.

"No…" She muttered it to herself in disbelief.

Elsa must have accidentally killed her.

But well, it doesn't matter, right?

After all she was alive and well.

Anna turned around to the direction of the castle, and ran.

She needed to ensure her sister that she was alive and well, and definitely not dead.

She knew Elsa would appreciate it.

That she had no need to worry about her at all.

* * *

Anna stared at the river in front of her.

It was a clear and shallow river.

Little Anna knew she will be able to save some time if she passed through the shallow river instead going to the bridge first.

The small girl looked down on her reflection on the water, and… She realized what she had become.

An undead with green dress she usually wore for special occasion.

She was now a Skeleton with flesh-less body only compromised of bones.

And strange flashing red orbs as her eyes.

"What?" Anna looked down on her own reflection, shrieking in horror.

Why?

How?

 _What?_

She was confused, a lot of things didn't make sense to her.

"This is…"

Anna looked at her hands, and saw nothing but bones. She was keenly aware that these were her own hands.

"My hand?" She flexed her fingers, opening and closing her fists.

The bony skeletal hand was indeed her own.

This didn't make sense at all to the young Princess.

Her body was a skeleton, yet she could still move.

The common sense she had lived with over the years was suddenly shattered, and the new logic of her current state had yet to sink into Anna's head.

She didn't have time to think about it, but the little Princess knew what she should do, though.

She had to find Elsa, fast.

Her sister would have known why she was turned into this… unholy abomination, and would surely know how to fix her.

Her sister was just incredibly smart and talented, and truly wonderful.

Especially her magic.

Anna was so sure Elsa would know what to do.

She was unsure of one thing, though.

And that was how other people would react on seeing her at such state.

There was also a fact that if wolves saw her it would be very troublesome.

Is there a way to hide her current state? Turning herself invisible, maybe?

"「Complete Invisibility」." Anna muttered, casting yet another spell that she didn't know she could cast.

Unbeknownst to Anna, 'Complete Invisibility' was a spell that was far superior to 'Invisibility'. Anna would be completely invisible to anyone unless they used specialized magic to see her.

The small girl-er, skeleton stared at her stretched finger in disbelief.

 _How could she know the incantation?_

She decided to shrug it off, after all, there was much more important thing to do.

She had to find Elsa.

* * *

 **A/n:**

So… I was chatting with BlossomCharms and kind of wondering… I want to see Skeleton!Anna, and this happened I guess.

Poor Elsa- or is it Poor Anna? Anyway, this should be a fun ride.

Will there be necrophilia warning? I don't know, let's just focus on the present I guess.

I mean, they are currently just little children anyway- won't be for so long, but eh.

I hope you like it, please let me know what do you think of it?

I had to change the summary a bit, since I decided to change the premise of the story


End file.
